Hidden Scars
by Mack2theMax
Summary: Max is being abused. Shes been able to hide it so far. Then Fang moves in as her neighbor. He tries to unravel her secrets. Will he succed? Or will Max suffer alone? T for swearing! No Wings Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I hope you like this!**_

Max POV

I shrunk back into the corner and stared at Jeb with cold unforgiving eyes. What he was about to do was normal. I may be the Great Maximum Ride, but even I knew this type of hurt was wrong.

If you're confused let me lay it out for you I am Maximum Ride. My mother got killed in a car accident 5 years ago. Four and a half years ago my dad started abusing me. It started off with small slaps and shoves. Now after all the different injuries he had given me I could be a nurse. I knew how to hide what Jeb did to me. I had enough concealer for half the world. Jeb does provide for me, nut I think it's just so he doesn't get caught. I mean if I had no money I wouldn't be able to buy my jeans and hoodies I always wear.

Now Jeb stood over me. With a beer bottle in his hand. He kicked me in the ribs hard. I swear I heard a crack. He started slapping and punching and kicking me everywhere. Then to finish me off he broke the beer bottle on my head. I gasped in pain as he walked away leaving me in the corner. I slowly stood up. Wincing at the pain in my rib cage. I limped up the stairs to my room. I took out one of my several first aid kits. I slowly wrapped my ribs tight so they could heal _again._ Then I cleaned the blood out of my hair. I had a good amount of bruises. Nothing to serious. I limped over to my bed and laid down slowly careful of my ribs. I feel asleep soon after only to have nightmares of other times Jeb hurt me...

Fang POV

Did I want to move to Arizona? No. Was I currently in a car with my adoptive mom and all of my adopted brothers and sisters on my way to Arizona? Yes. Was I happy about moving right before Sophomore Year? No! Did it matter what I thought? Of course not. I was perfectly happy in Florida at my high school with my girlfriend Vanessa. Now I was moving to a _new_ house 2 weeks before my _new _school started with no girlfriend!

We were pulling up the road to our new house. I looked out the window when I saw it. It was a pretty nice house. I noticed there was a balcony on one side almost touching our neighbors. I saw a light on in the neighbors house but saw no shadows. We finally parked the car in our new driveway. I was in the back of our Minivan so I had to wait for all the others to get out. First there were Angel and Zephyr aka Gasman or Gazzy. Then Ella, the only one biologically related to our mom, and Monique a.k.a. Nudge who was a chatterbox. Then there was Iggy, my right hand man. Then our dog Total.

All the younger kids ran to the front door of the new house. I guess I was the only not in a good mood. I decided to be nice and get the luggage. I grabbed my bag of clothes along with Angel's and Gazzy's. I also made sure to grab Angel's special bear Celeste. The new house had 2 floors. Ella and Nudge were sharing a room. Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and I got our own rooms. I immediately claimed the one with the balcony.

Maybe moving to a new place won't be so bad. Maybe I could be one of those people who move to a new house and then help save somebody. _Yeah right_ I thought to myself.

Tomorrow we would meet the neighbors...wonder how that will be.

_**Short I know! Sorry I'll update soon! **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

Max POV

I woke up gasping for air. I had had nightmares all night long. I looked over at the small clock sitting on a my night table. It was 5 a.m. Time to get up. I needed to make sure our neighbors couldn't notice anything odd about the way I was stiff. So I went downstairs and took an Advil. Then I walked upstairs. I took a cold shower which didn't help but Jeb would beat me if I used the hot water.

I took a hair brush and made my hair look neat and untangled. Then I let it air dry while I picked out my outfit for the day. I grabbed my red hoodie. It had 'Simple Plan: Welcome to My Life' on the front and the lyrics on the back. (A/N look up the song cuz I'm not going to type the lyrics) Then I grabbed a pair of jeans that were worn and faded. Then grabbed a pair of black converse knee-high boots. The outfit gave me an edgy look. Now for the hard part. I took my concealer and did a once over of my face in the mirror.

It was hideous. I had a black eye from a few night ago. A red mark from Jeb slapping me across my left cheek. A bruise along my jaw line from being punched and several other small bruises. I poured some of the bottle onto my hand and slowly worked on rubbing it onto the bruises wincing occasionally. Then I took a powder and put that over it to make it all blend. Now when I looked in the mirror I looked like a normal teenager. I went downstairs and made a quick breakfast. I laid Jeb's on the table. Then grabbed my phone (Jeb gave me one so I could blend in and pretend I had more than 1 friend) I went for a quick walk. I walked down to the park. There was a park on the edge of our road. It was old and there were no kids to play on it. I went there cuz I knew I could be alone.

I sat on one of the old swings and texted my one and only friend Dylan. He lived about a few minutes await. He didn't know about Jeb. He just thought I depressed about my mom's death..still. He had been there through it all. He texted me back telling me he would be there in a few minutes.

I stared at the sky and thought about when my mom was still alive. Then I heard the sound of bike pedals which meant Dylan was here.

"Hey Max" he called out.

I nodded at him. He knew I wasn't much of a talker.

"There's a new family moving in next door." I told him. We had a short conversation then I looked at the time.

"Crap. Dylan can you give me a lift back to my house?" He nodded. It was a normal routine me riding on his bike pegs. I got into a lot of fights at school and normally he was like my getaway driver after they happened. I loved the feeling when Dylan went fast on the bike. The wind rushing through my hair. It made me wonder what it would be like to fly. Fly away from Jeb and be free with him. Before I knew it we were at my house. I waved bye to Dylan and ran inside my house.

"Max!" was the first thing I heard. I ran into the kitchen.

"What Jeb?" I tried to hide the irritation in my voice.

"We need to meet the neighbors. Come on let's go!"

I waited for Jeb by the front door. When he appeared he looked completely opposite of what I was used to. No bags under his eyes and he had actually shaved.

We walked out the front door looking like the normal father daughter pair. I rang the doorbell. I heard what sounded like several kids running around inside then a Spanish looking woman opened the door.

She smiled brightly at us. "Hello you must be our neighbors!" Her voice was filled with happiness.

Jeb spoke " We are and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Well come in come in" She ushered us in then turned to the stairs that were near the front door. "Kids come down and meet our neighbors!"

Then I heard several pairs of footsteps. Then one by one 6 kids appeared. Their mom introduced them

"This is Angel she's seven, Gazzy who's eight, Ella who's 13, Monique or Nudge who's 13 also, James or Iggy who's 15, and Nick or Fang who's also 15. And I'm their mother Valencia Martinez." She gestured to each kid as she named them. I looked them over. The two girls Ella and Nudge looked like complete fashionistas they would fit in well at the middle school. The kid Fang attracted my attention the most. His eyes were almost completely black. He looked like one of those hot emo boys you see on T.V. all the time.

"I'm Max and I'm 15" Valencia smiled at this. "Thats great!" she exclaimed, "Now Iggy and fang will know someone at their new school."

Jeb and Valencia started talking and slowly moved int othe kitchen where they kept having their converstaion. That left me with these kids who I don'teven know. Great just great.

_**Like it? Hate it? Love it? let me know!**_

_**I am open to suggestions and if anyone wants me to do a shout out I will**_

_**Thanks! Please REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for the reviews!**_

_**And I'm sorry about my Grammar I'm horrible about it **_

Max POV

There was an awkward silence until the girl...Nudge I think broke the silence.

"Hi! I'm Monique but you can call me Nudge you probably already know that though since our mom already introduced us by all our names. She took all the fun out of the introductions and I really wanted to introduce everyone but nuwmdonf..." The kid named Iggy had slapped his hand across her mouth. "Sorry about Nudge she has a habit of being a chatterbox." I stared at Nudge in shock she had said all of that in one breath.

I just nodded at Iggy. Then the kid named Fang spoke up "Your a woman of many words aren't you?" he said while smirking. I shot him I glare "I talk when I want to talk and that's it." He didn't flinch under my glare which bothered me. I sighed. I might as well make conversation.

"What school are you guys going to?"

"I'm going with Gazzy to Phoenix Elementary school." a sweet voice said I looked and it was the little girl or Angel's voice.

I had to be nice to her she was too cute to resist "What grade will you be in?"

"First grade" her voice was filled with enthusiasm.

"Wow almost all grown up if you already in first grade." She giggled shyly at me.

I looked at the others "So I'm guessing you guys are going to Phoenix Middle and High School?"

They nodded. I heard Jeb saying good bye to Valencia. I waved goodbye to the kids and waited for Jeb. We walked in silence until we reached the front door. He closed the door and turned to me and slapped me across the face. "You better not have told them anything." he threatened "now go and get me a beer." I nodded and ran to the fridge. I looked inside and saw that we were out. This wasn't good at all.

I slowly walked into the living room where Jeb was.

"we are out of beer." he stared at me as if registering what I had said then he got up from the couch he knocked me down.

He kicked my side repeatedly. I tried to ignore the pain. He kept kicking. He had kicked me more than 20 times before he stopped. I tried to sit up. I got into a position where I was half sitting and half laying. I turned my head to the side and coughed up blood. I laid there on the floor listening to Jeb walk through the house. He grabbed his keys. The next thing I heard was the front door slamming and his old truck starting. I don't know how long I laid there. I must've fallen asleep there because when I woke up it was morning. The pain in my ribs was unbearable. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I slowly stood up. I fell down again I waited a few minutes before I tried again. This time I was able to limp to the kitchen. I grabbed a towel and a bowl along with some Advil. I crawled up the stairs. I went to my bathroom and filled the bowl with hot water. I grabbed the wrap I normally use to set my ribs and limped back to my room. I took an Advil then wet the cloth with hot water. I laid the hot cloth across my ribs hoping the heat would soothe the pain. After a few minutes the heat helped with the pain a tiny bit. I wrapped my ribs hoping they were all in the right place.

*time pass day before school starts*

I had seen our new neighbors only a few times. They seemed like the picture perfect family. They were always outside playing with their dog or doing some sort of family activity. I had noticed that the kid called Fang was often on his balcony. He sat out there listening to his iPod. Every once in a while I could hear Fang playing an acoustic guitar. The sound of it soothed me and I often fell asleep listening to it at night.

I had school tomorrow. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay. I still had dark bruises across my ribcage. Also I had a red mark across my cheek from being slapped. I would have no problem covering the marks on my face for tomorrow.

I went and looked at my class schedule. I had managed to get A's all last year even though I passed out half the time from being abused. I got suspended a lot too.

Jeb was out tonight and he wouldn't be home till late in the morning so I wouldn't need to worry about any fresh bruises. There was absolutely nothing to do.

I went and walked to the park. I sat on one of the old swings slowly swinging back and forth. _Back and forth. Back and forth. _ I heard footsteps behind me suddenly. I turned to see Fang. He met my eyes. There was something about his eyes. They looked like they held many secrets. He also had a master poker face. Every time I had seen him he was wearing the same emotionless mask. He went and sat a few swings away from me. (A/N the swing set has 6 swings)

I texted Dylan telling him I was at the park and asked if he could come get me. Dylan was my right hand man and always came. Sure enough 5 minutes later he was there. I nodded at him.

He stopped his bike on the sidewalk as I walked over to him.

" Who's that" he asked gesturing towards Fang.

"My new neighbor." Dylan nodded then waited for me to get on his pegs. I hopped on with one last look over my shoulder at Fang. To my surprise he was looking at me too.

XOXOXOXO time pass XOXOXOXO

I stared up at the ceiling that night. I was thinking about the night my mom died. I had almost died that night to

_Flashback_

_"Hey mom can we go and get that new book I wanted while we we're out"_

_My mom closed the car door setting our other shopping bags in the back of the car. _

_" Sure thing sweetie"_

_It was late at night we had gone out shopping. Now as we were driving down the interstate I saw a car swearing back and fourth behind us. The car got closer and closer. _

_"Mom what's wrong with that car?"_

_She looked in her rearview mirror her eyes filled with worry. "Nothing Max."_

_She was lying though. That car contained a drunk driver. The car swerved into the lane next to us. _

_Next thing I knew They had hit the driver's side of the car with such a force the car flipped over. We rolled down the median. _

_"I heard my mom screech in pain. _

_"Max honey, remember I love you and I'll always be with you." I could barely hear her. I didn't know she was telling me she was going to die. _

_"I love you too mom" Then everything went black._

_I woke up the next day. My mom had died on the scene. I was in the hospital for 3 weeks. _

_End Flashback_

_**This chapter isn't as long as I was hoping but it's okay. The next one will be longer. **_

_**I know more people read this then the amount of people who review so PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again for all the reviews!**_

_**Also just to clear this up Max and Fan's houses are right next to each other and they both have balconies facing each other. **_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update I had some final tests!**_

Max POV

I woke up the next morning feeling nervous and excited. I was always nervous when I went to school that my bruises would somehow show or that somehow someone would find out what I was going through. I slipped on a pair of jeans that were ripped. I didn't have to worry about any bruises on my legs right bow since I didn't have any. Then I put on my purple hoodie that had blue designs on it.

I put on a thin coat of concealer since my bruises were so light. Then I grabbed some money from Jeb's money jar put in my backpack and left. I walked to the end of the street where I always meet Dylan. He was there waiting for me. I jumped onto his pegs and we were off.

When we got to school Dylan and I had the same homeroom. We were listening to what other people did during their summer. Then Lissa walked in. She is the sluttiest girl in the school. She always wear to small skirts and too low tops with super high heels. She embarrassed herself many times a week. She also had a habit of hitting on every guy with a beating heart.

It was utterly disgusting. I had gotten into a few fights with her. Nothing too bad. I just gave her a broken nose or two.

Then what do you know Mr. emotionless-rock walked in. He looked around the room as if he was trying to figure everyone out. Of course once Lissa saw him it was obvious she wanted to get her hands on him.

Then our teacher spoke up.

"Class this is our new student Nicholas Martinez. He just moved here from Florida. Please make him feel welcome." then he turned to Fang "Dylan will show you around today. Dylan please raise your hand. " and with that our teacher felt he had done his job so he sat at his desk for the next 15 minutes of homeroom. I listened to Dylan tell Fang about our school.

Then finally the bell rang. I waved at Dylan and walked to my locker. Fang also waved at me as I left. I was surprised so I just nodded at him. Of course Lissa saw this exchanged resulting in a glare from her. Her glares couldn't even scare a puppy.

I walked down to my locker taking my time. It was the first day so teachers didn't really care if we were late. I was putting my backpack in my locker when I heard the clacking of heels coming towards me. I turned and there was the redheaded wonder walking towards me. I sighed as she came up to me.

"You stay away from Nick. He is mine." She said in her high nasally voice.

"Really I don't recall him belonging to you." I shot back. It wasn't a good comeback, but it was enough to get Lissa going.

"Why would he want someone like you Max? your just a slut and you're not even pretty." her voice was getting even louder which was hard to imagine.

"Seriously Lissa just go sleep with one of the football players..if you haven't slept with all of them already."

Then she slapped me. "Shut up Max. Your just an idiot like your mom was. If she was smart she wouldn't have gotten killed."

That's when I snapped. I slammed her into the lockers a loud bang echoing the hallway. Lissa screeched.

Fang POV

I was walking with Dylan when we heard a loud bang of something being slammed onto a locker and a loud screech. Then I heard a voice saying something. It sounded like a threat. I was close enough to realize the voice sounded like Max's.

I looked at Dylan and his eyes went wide in realization.

Dylan turned to me "Come on we need to hurry."

With that he took off down the hallway with me following close behind. I saw Max holding some girl up against the lockers. The look on her face was utterly scary. I heard Dylan mumble something along the lines of oh crap.

He dropped his backpack and pushed through the gathering crowd. He grabbed Max so that her arms were pinned against her sides. He was whispering something in her ear. She started to shake her head furiously. He slowly led her from the crowd but of course the red head had to be an idiot and she called out "Can't even fight your own battles can you Max? Your weal just like your mom. She couldn't even survive a car crash. Max froze in Dylan's arms.

_Car crash? _I thought. Then Max broke free of Dylan's grasp. I knew she was going to go after the redhead so I pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the redhead. Max stood in front of me a few seconds later.

"Move it Fang." she snarled. I shook my head. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"You don't need to fight her Max." I said softly.

She just glared. Then she sighed and nodded her head. I stepped away from redhead to lead her away from the crowd but Max jumped behind me and was about to punch redhead in the nose. I grabbed her fist and twisted her hand behind her back. She struggled for a few but gave up after a little bit when Dylan came to join me. Dylan nodded at me in thanks "I'll take her for a few she needs to cool down. "

I nodded. Then I felt someone hugging me. I turned and it was redhead.

"Thank you! You saved my life." She said...no screeched. Can somebody say exaggeration. I only saved her from having a broken nose.

"That Max chick is a witch" she said again.

I just nodded unsure of what to do.

"I'm Lissa by the way" she said thrusting her chest out.

"That's good to know." Then I turned and walked off to my next class.

Max POV

"Dum Lissa!" I shouted as I punched the wall. Why did Fang have to interfere. I could've landed some pretty good hits on her.

I thought about my mom and what Lissa had said.

Then I collapsed on the floor and started crying.

"Max" Dylan said seriously "I know that your sad about what she said about your mom but you need to stop letting her death control your life. You used to be all happy and cheery now you're always depressed. I'm sick of it."

I looked at him in shock, He was my right hand man and now he was sick of me. He didn't even know why I was how I was. True I got mad about what Lissa said. Extremely mad. But I'm quiet and depressed because of what Jeb does not because of my mothers death.

"Are you going to move on Max?"

I laughed bitterly. "I'm not like this because of my moms death Dylan."

"Then what is it Max. What other idiotic reason do you have for being this way!"

I was mad now "I'm being abused by Jeb!" I shouted.

_**Cliffy! Don't hate me I'll update soon.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW or give a SUGGESTION or give CRITICISM or give COMPLIMENTS!**_

_**PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I recommend rereading the end of the last chapter before you read this one!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

Max POV

The look on Dylan's face changed within seconds. It went from anger to shock. I was worried at first because he kept staring at me in shock and saying nothing. He finally managed to choke out a few words...or a word.

"Wh...what?" his voice was filled with disbelief.

"I said 'I'm being abused by Jeb." I regretted telling him already. He still didn't say anything but his mouth moved as if he was trying to form words.

"For how long?" He had finally found his voice.

"Four and a half years" I mumbled.

"Why did he do it?"

So I started the story of how after my mom died Jeb started beating me. As I told the story Dylan started to look angrier and angrier. I was wondering if he was angry at him for not telling him. I knew he was angry at Jeb. It was obvious who wouldn't be.

When I finished my story I was near tears. I cried often but when I cried it was from the pain Jeb had caused me when he beat me. When I cried this time it was out of hurt and regret. I regretted telling Dylan. This was _MY_ secret. A secret that I was supposed to keep. I felt the first few tears as I slid down the wall of the school behind me. Dylan came over and wrapped me in a hug whispering calming words to me. Telling me he was there for me. We stayed like that for awhile. I heard the bell ring signaling first period was over. Dylan stood up and helped me to my feet. I smiled at him. It was a smile of thanks.

We walked side by side back into school. I could tell everyone was staring at me. I saw Lissa gossiping and resisted the urge to go and punch her. Dylan left me at my second period class. It was Science which I had with Fang. The desk sat two people and I sat in the back by the window where I normally do. Fang cam and sat by me.

"What was Lissa saying about your mom being in a car crash?" he asked. I stiffened.

"My mom and I were in a car crash when I was 10. She died." He nodded.

"I'm sorry." was the next thing he said and it took me by suprise.

"Why are you sorry. You didn't cause the car to crash nor could you have prevented it."

"I am just sorry that it happened."

Then class started. Maybe there was a different side to Fang besides being n emotionless rock...

_**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY this is so short the next one will be way longer I promise!**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey hey I'm back I'm trying to update as much as I can cause I have to go on vacation soon.**_

Max POV

Dylan met me outside after school that day. I had to go shopping since the house was almost out of food. Dylan was coming with me. We walked to the store and I bought the necessities. He helped me carry all of the groceries home.

"Why don't you tell the police or social services?"

"Cuz Jeb will come back no matter what." It was true he always threatened me that if I told he would just come back.

Then I told him something else "You have to promise to never tell anyone. I mean it."

He promised. Then he left and went to his home.

Dylan POV

I walked into my house.

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Dylan honey come upstairs." Her voice tone sounded nervous. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

I flung my book bag onto the floor and slowly made my way up the stairs. I kept thinking about everything Max had told me. I wanted to tell someone so badly. It was hard for me not to tell somebody right then . I was thinking how she could be being abused right now.

I walked to my mom's room. She patted a seat next to her on the bed.

"What's up mom." I asked casually.

"Well your father got a new promotion and is now the manager of one of the companies hotels..."

"That's Awesome!" I exclaimed but I didn't get why this was a serious conversation.

"...but the job is in Tennessee."

My face fell. I had a million thought going through my mind. I was moving to Tennessee. I couldn't leave Max. She needed me here if the abusing got too bad. I had to go wherever my parents went. Max would have no one there for her. I was leaving all of my friends.

All of my thoughts ended with one conclusion. I was moving and leaving all my friends behind. I was also leaving Max on her own. She finally had me to be there for her and help her through the pain but I was leaving her.

Worse I have to tell her.

I gulped "How long till we move?"

My mom gave me a sympathetic look. "Two weeks honey. I'm sorry we are taking you away from your friends and school, but we need your father to get this job."

I nodded understandingly. Then went to my room to think of how to tell Max.

XOXOXOXOXO

Fang POV

I laid on my bed doing my homework. I couldn't get Max out of my head. She was unlike any girl I had met. Yeah I had known tomboys at my old school but she was much more aggressive than the average girl .Then there were her eyes. Her eyes always seemed to hide a certain emotion besides what her emotion is. If she's happy her eyes are bright but there always a darkness there. Its as if _she was hiding something. _

Then there was Lissa. Later in the day she had asked me out. I turned her down and she had a complete tantrum. It was pretty funny. I guess she wasn't used to being turned down. I looked out my balcony door and was surprised to see Max sitting on her balcony ledge with what looked like a sketch book in her hands.

I walked over to my door and went onto my balcony. She didn't notice me because she was so caught up in what she was drawing. I tapped her shoulder and she jerked her head up snapping her sketch book closed.

"Don't do that!" she yelled at me.

"What breathing?" I smirked when I saw her scowl at my answer.

"Whatcha got there" i asked pointing at her sketch book.

She glanced down at it. "That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

I did not accept that answer at all. There was about three feet between my balcony. I could hop it easily. So I did just that.

"So what is it?" I asked now that I was on her balcony. Shock was written all over her face.

"Its...a sketchbook..." she said slowly. Then quick as a flash she whipped her foot out and hit me where it hurts the most. She picked up her sketch book while I was kneeling on the ground in pain. Then she leaned over and whispered in my ear "Don't ever try that again" Then she turned and walked back into her room locking her balcony door and closing her curtains. I stared after her in shock. What the heck was that?

Max POV

I laid in my bed aching all over. Jeb had beat me again. I could already tell I would be limping tomorrow. He has beat me since I hadn't answered him in time. It was a stupid reason but I couldn't argue.

I had Fang stuck in my head. He had pissed me off today when he thought he could just intrude on my personal stuff. He got what he deserved. I could hear him playing his guitar. It really was a beautiful sound. I drifted to sleep listening to his song. I thought I would have a peaceful sleep like I normally did. Not tonight though. Tonight my sleep was filled with nightmares.

_I was walking down a street. I no longer lived with Jeb._

_He had been arrested._

_I turned to go down an alleyway when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and Jeb was there._

_I ran as fast as I could. _

_He caught up to me and stabbed me and hurt me like never before. _

I woke up crying. I went out onto my balcony because if Jeb heard me crying he would hurt me for waking him up. My sobbing was loud. I cried for the second time. I was scared. I didn't want to be one of those kids who got killed by their parents. I thought of a poem about a little girl who had been murdered by her parents. Her story was similar to mine except my mom never hurt me. The poem went like this:

_Her name was Aurora  
>She was only five<br>This is what happened  
>When she was alive<em>

_Her dad was a drunk  
>Her mom was an addict<br>Her parents kept her  
>Locked in an attic<em>

_Her only friend  
>was a little toy bear<br>It was old and worn out  
>And had patches of hair<em>

_She always talked to it  
>When no one's around<br>She lays there and hugs it  
>Not a peep of sound<em>

_Until her parents  
>unlock the door<br>Some more and more pain  
>She'll have to endure<em>

_A bruise on her leg  
>A scar on her face<br>Why would she be  
>In such a horrible place?<em>

_But she grabs her bear  
>And softly crys<br>She loves her parents  
>But they want her to die<em>

_She sits in the corner  
>Quiet but thinking,<br>"God, why? Why is  
>My life always sinking?"<em>

_Such a bad life  
>For a sad little kid<br>She'd get beaten and beaten  
>For anything she did<em>

_Then one night  
>Her mom came home high<br>The poor child was hit and slapped  
>As hours went by<em>

_Then her mom suddenly  
>Grabbed for a blade<br>It was sharp and pointy  
>One that she made<em>

_She thrusted the blade  
>Right in her chest,<br>"You deserve to die  
>You worthless pest!"<em>

_The mom walked out  
>Leaving the girl slowly dying<br>She grabbed her bear  
>And again started crying<em>

_Police showed up  
>At the small little house<br>They quickly barged in  
>Everything was as quiet as a mouse<em>

_One officer slowly  
>Opened a door<br>To find the sad little girl  
>Lying on the floor<em>

_It must have been bad  
>To go through so much harm<br>But at least she died  
>With her best friend in her arms.<em>

I didn't want to die with out any friends there for me. I sobbed even harder.

Suddenly i heard Fang's balcony door open. I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around so he couldn't see me.

"Max...what's wrong." His tone was filled with worry and caring.

"Nothing." my voice cracked. I sank down against my balcony with my shoulders shaking.

I heard his feet land next to me. He had jumped the balconies again.

"What's wrong Max."

"I just had a nightmare that's all." It wasn't a lie.

"What was it about." He was curious.

"Just leave me alone Fang." with that I jumped up and went back inside of my room only to fall into another restless sleep.

_**Sooooo watcha think. I hope to have a new chapter typed by Sunday. **_

_**I won't update until I get 47 reviews.**_

_**SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyyy here's the next chappy**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

Max POV

I limped down the sidewalk on my way to meet Dylan to head for school. My limp was worse than I thought it would be. I tried to mask the pain I had whenever I set my right foot down.

I could see Dylan at the street corner. Something was wrong. I could tell because whenever he was worried or nervous he shifted his weight from one foot from the next. He turned around when he heard my loud footsteps. He mouth opened in shock when he saw how badly I was limping. What could I expect. Now that he knows why I'm limping I can't blame it on something like falling down the stairs.

He didn't have his bike today which meant we had to walk to school. Great just great.

"Max what happened to you?" Dylan had a worried expression. He was biting his lip. I understood how badly he wished he could tell someone.

I had always wanted to tell. But…I was afraid. I knew Jeb would get me if I reported him.

"Jeb hit me in the knee. It hurt but there's no permanent damage." I knew he was still bothered by my limping but he's going to have to get over it.

"What's wrong with you" I asked.

"N-nothing." He stuttered giving himself away.

We had started walking to school and were already half way there.

"Well..um..I'm sort of moving…to Tennessee." I froze

He was my closest friend. He had always been there for me. When my mom died. When I broke down. He had _always _been there. I didn't want him to leave.

"How long till you leave?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Two weeks."

I was mad. Not mad at Dylan, but mad at Jeb. I was afraid. Dylan wouldn't be here if things got out of hand. I would be all alone with no one to help me if I needed.

I didn't even want help…but Dylan made me feel safe.

I didn't cry. I wanted to but I wasn't a crier unless it was out of pain. Instead I punched a sign we were walking by. The pain calmed me.

If we only had 2 weeks left. I would make the most of it.

Fang POV

I was at my locker getting my books out when Dylan walked up to me.

"Sup?" it was my casual greeting.

Dylan ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm moving and I need you to watch out for Max. She has some personal problems and I'm worried about how she'll act when I leave."

"What do you want me to do. She barely even talks to me. Yesterday she kicked me in the nuts."

That sounded just like Max.

"Look I know she's hard to get along with. I knew her since kindergarten that's the only reason she let me in. She wasn't like this before her mom died." I sighed. I needed to do this for Dylan.

"Fine I'll watch out for her. And how often does she get into fights?"

Dylan started thinking "The least amount of fights she got in to within one week was probably 1 fight. She would've had more but she got suspended."

Great not only did I have to deal with her I had to deal with her fights also.

"Alright" Then we walked to class in silence.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(still Fang POV)

I was walking to lunch after first, second, and third period. Then I heard the loud bang of a person being pushed against a locker.

I already had a feeling it was Max. I rushed down the hallway to find Max with some guy pressed against a locker. It was obvious she had already landed a few punches on him. I pushed through the crowd to grab her. Dylan wanted me to look after her I might as well get a head start.

I looked at the guy when I got to the front of the crowd. He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. I noticed Max wasn't putting any weight on her right foot. That probably put her punches off balance.

I grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. I dragged her through the crowd and pulled her into one of the vacant classrooms.

"What the hell?" she shouted. She was fuming.

"What was that about?" I knew my calm bored tone would annoy her.

"The dude grabbed my ass!" she sounded appalled.

I chuckled. "Whatever. What's wrong with your foot?"

"Nothing I just hurt my knee.'' I could tell that was only half the story.

"How did you hurt your knee?"

She hesitated. "I..um fell down the stairs last night….why am I even answering your questions? I don't need to listen to you Fang."

With that she left. She is impossible.

Max POV

I sat in the library and took out my sketchbook and my notebook. I had been drawing for two years and was very good at it if I did say so myself.

My pictures were mostly of nature…but lately I had been drawing people. I drew Dylan and…um mainly Fang. There was something about him that made him so enticing. His hair always fell over his eyes making him seem dark and mysterious. I drew him when he was playing with his family or playing his guitar.

I also loved to write poetry. It seemed odd for a tough teenager like me to write poetry, but I write about other people who go through what I do. I would read their stories in a newspaper or online. I would read the statistics and then create my poem. Like this one:

Speechless

My Name Is Sasha  
>My Sister Is Leigh<br>I am six  
>And she is three<p>

Our dads always mad  
>He screams and he yells<br>I don't think he likes us  
>It's easy to tell<p>

Mums only kind  
>When dad's not around<br>And when he is home  
>She hardly makes a sound<p>

Mums always out,  
>Never home<br>Dads always drunk,  
>And always alone<p>

As soon as we hear  
>Those jingly keys<br>We run and hide  
>We run and plea<p>

We find a place  
>And curl up tight<br>I hold her hand  
>And she holds mine<p>

And soon enough  
>Dad then walks in<br>Don't make a sound, don't say a word  
>I pray inside, deep within<p>

But Leigh, she cannot help herself  
>For the pain is just too much<br>"O-God" she yells  
>"Why are you so mean?"<p>

He doesn't like what she has said  
>And beats her even more<br>And with one last hit  
>Hard and strong, he pulls away and watches<p>

She takes one last Gasp of air  
>Our hands still holding<br>Then falls to the ground where I sat  
>And doesn't move a muscle<p>

I stare at him  
>My eyes so blue<br>He looks at me  
>And yells "O you!"<p>

"How dare you  
>Make me so mad<br>This is all your fault  
>Go cry be sad!"<p>

My name is Sasha  
>My sister is Leigh<br>I am six  
>And my beautiful sister was only three<p>

That day my Daddy  
>Murdered her<br>My best friend  
>She was my world<p>

We stuck together  
>Through thick and thin<br>But now she's gone  
>I'm lost within<p>

When I was six my sister three  
>My Daddy murdered Leigh<br>Since that day I have not spoke  
>For it's speaking that made her die <p>

I let out my anger and hurt in poems too. It just how I do things. Nobody knows what its like except for those who it happens to.

I couldn't tell anyone for I feared what would happen if Jeb found out. Would he hear the sirens ad kill me? I couldn't let anyone in. Dylan was the only one I let in but know hes leaving.

Reality hit me then.

I was going to be on my own.

_**Speechless is by Kyra Lee**_

_**Here's the deal I have this story all planned out and there will be a sequel.**_

_**Poetry will be big in my stories.**_

_**If I can get more then 35 reviews the next chapter will be 6,000 word. This shouldn't be hard more then 100 people read this story so come on show the story some love and review!**_


	8. Author's Note

_**Heyyyy so I'm going on vacation soon. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I'm super sorry. **_

_**As soon as I get home I'll make sure to put up a long chapter. Please don't stop reading just cuz' I can't update as often as I want. I'll try to update before I leave and ill try to update while I'm away. Please still read my story!**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Mack**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**KK so this isn't the super long chapter I promised it's just the quickest update I could type. **_

_**I love all of you who reviewed!**_

_**Keep reviewing it makes me happy :D**_

Max POV

We had to make the most of the last few days Dylan was here. We had a week before he left. I wanted to have happy memories of what we did before he left not depressing ones.

I had stolen some money from Jeb's money jar. I took about 500 bucks…But he won't miss it. He was to hooked on drugs to notice if I took any of his cash. I was going to use it to buy a camera. One that took some nice photos and then my extra money would be used to print them. I also wanted to get Dylan something to remember me by for when he left.

Today was Saturday so we were going to some of our favorite places (we just had to bring Mr. Emotionless rock with us!) First we were going to go to a mini golf place. Dylan and I had played there all the time when we were younger. We had many memories there. I had the camera I had bought in my front pocket. We paid for our game then hit the course. Now a mini golf game between Dylan and me…Is never just a game. It was a competition. Fang was also joining in on our competition. The loser had to buy everyone ice cream.

We argued over who got to go first. Eventually Dylan won since he was the one who was going to be moving. We slowly made our way through the course. Every hole there was a single cheer and two other awes. In the end Fang lost. He barely said anything the whole game. It was really annoying. I had gotten a few shots of us playing and I had some old couple take a picture of us all together. I was starving by the time we got to the ice cream place.

When we got there a redhead was working. She was obviously a slut. She had on a super short skirt, high heels, and her required work shirt (which she tied up so that it was halfway up her stomach). She reeked of desperation. Her name tag said Bridget.

She looked Fang and Dylan over and her eyes lit up (ew!) then she looked me over with her eyes filled with disgust.

"What can I get you _boys_?" So know the chick was going to ignore me! Unbelievable.

I saw Fang's eyes flicker to my face. I could tell he was worrying about my temper.

"I stepped in front of Fang and Dylan "Yeah I think you meant guys and girl."

She looked at me in the eyes "Nope I only see two guys and a slut."

I scoffed. Why was she calling me that. I was getting angrier by the second.

"Why are you calling me a slut?" I asked with my voice laced with venom.

"Cause' you are one." There goes my temper.

"Really? Have you ever tried looking in a mirror? I think you would find that you are mistaking yourself with me."

Then she reached across and slapped me. What the heck! I was going for a verbal fight not physical. I was torn . Do I hit her back or do I ignore her for Dylan's sake.

Then I felt somebody's breath by my ear. "Just ignore her Max." It was Fang. He grabbed my fists that I was clenching at my sides. He rubbed slow circles on the top of my hands. Slowly I unclenched my fists much to my dislike. I didn't want him to be able to control me. I jerked away from Fang and walked out of the ice cream shop.

I went to a table on the side of the shop. I sat there until Dylan and Fang both came out with their ice creams. Dylan handed me one. It was my favorite. Cookies and cream with a cake cone. I licked slowly because I was lost in thought.

I didn't understand how I let Fang control me. He was able to calm me when he barely knows anything about me. I hide my true self from others…Yet he could find little pieces of me that I left shown and use him to his advantage. My façade couldn't hide everything from him like it could with everyone else. He found my weaknesses.

Later that day we finally had to head home. Fang and I said good-bye to Dylan and headed down our road in silence. We didn't say a thing to each other. I walked into my house without saying goodbye to Fang. As soon as I walked in the door glass smashed into the wall centimeters from my face. I was frozen in shock.

"Where the hell were you?" Je screamed from where he stood a few feet away from me. I didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He screamed this as he slapped me. Twice across the face.

Nut I didn't answer him. It wouldn't change what was going to happen. Then he pulled out a pocketknife. He dragged it down my arm until there was a long red gash from my shoulder to my wrist. I gasped in pain as he just stared at me blankly. Then he turned around and walked back down the hall to the living room. I rushed upstairs to clean my wound. It hurt a lot. I cleaned it and bandaged it up. Then I went to my room and went onto my balcony with a book. In this book were songs about child abuse I had copeyed down.

Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<p>

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<p>

Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it'll be too late<p>

Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<p>

Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

Dear Mr. Jesus

Dear Mr. Jesus, I just had to write to you

Something really scared me, when I saw it on the news

A story 'bout a little girl beaten black and blue

Jesus, thought I'd take this right to you

Dear Mr. Jesus, I don't understand

Why they took her mom and dad away

I know that they don't mean to hit with wild and angry hands

Tell them just how big they are I pray

Please don't let them hurt your children

We need love and shelter from the storm

Please don't let them hurt your children

Won't you keep us safe and warm

Dear Mr. Jesus, they say that she may die

Oh I hope the doctors stop the pain

I know that you could save her and take her up to the sky

So she would never have to hurt again

Please don't let them hurt your children..

Dear Mr. Jesus, please tell me what to do

And please don't tell my daddy

But my mommy hits me, too.

Please don't let them hurt your children...

Alyssa Lies by Jason Carroll

On the playground at school  
>Between the tires and the swings<br>But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
>And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies"<p>

Well I just brushed it off at first  
>'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt<br>Or the things she had seen  
>I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me<br>And she said

"Alyssa lies to the classroom  
>Alyssa lies everyday at school<br>Alyssa lies to the teachers  
>As she tries to cover every bruise"<p>

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep  
>As I stepped out the room I heard her say<br>A prayer so soft and sweet  
>"God bless my mom and my dad<br>And my new friend Alyssa"  
>Oh I know she needs you bad because<p>

Alyssa lies to the classroom  
>Alyssa lies everyday at school<br>Alyssa lies to the teachers  
>As she tries to cover every bruise<p>

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
>As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears<br>I knew exactly what I had to do  
>But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news<p>

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
>The lump in my throat grew bigger<br>With every question that she asked  
>Until I felt the tears run down my face<br>And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
>She doesn't lie anymore at school<br>Alyssa lies with Jesus  
>Because there's nothing anyone would do<p>

Tears filled my eyes  
>When my little girl asked me why<br>Alyssa lies  
>Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why<br>Alyssa lies

These were only a few of the songs I had in this notebook. I cried as I read them. I would have noone there for me unless I let Fang in which I doubted I would let happen. I didn't want to be like the people in these songs. I didn't want to die.

I heard a gasp behind me suddenly "Max what happened to your arm?" It was Fang's little sister Angel.

"I just hurt it Angel, nut you have to promise not to tell Fang okay."

She looked troubled at this but nodded reluctantly. I was releaved one less problem for me to worry about.

Angel POV

I was scared but what Max's arm looked like. She looked pale and she had bandages on her arm with blood soaking through them. I knew I promised not to tell Fang but I had to. What if she was really hurt badly?

I walked through the house calling Fang's name. I finally found him in the den.

He looked up at me "What's up Ange?"

"Fang Max is hurt badly. Her arm had a bandage all the way from here to here" I pointed from my wrist to shoulder "and it's all bloody. She told me not to tell you…"

_**YAY I got to update! I will put up a longer chapter soon I promise!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I'm working on the really long chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I found a computer with Microsoft in it so I'm able to update! I'm sorry my updates are being slower then I wanted but I'm visiting my dad so I put the story aside so I could be with him! I'll update more often for few then I'm going on vacation again so enjoy this chapter!**_

Fang POV

I was worried about what Angel had told me about Max's arm. From what Angel told me Max's arm wound was pretty serious. I knew there would be no use in asking her to tell me what happened she would probably lie. So I called Dylan. He was the only one who Max trusted. I called him and told him what Angel had told me. He was panicked. He seemed to know something about why Max was hurt that I didn't. He told me to meet him outside of Max's house. He knew she didn't trust me but he said I might be needed if Max is badly hurt.

Max POV

My arm was still bleeding badly. I was feeling faint. I was starting to wonder if Jeb hit a vein or something in my arm. My vision was going black. I couldn't see all there was was black. Then I slowly floated into a silent peaceful darkness. Little did I know this is what it feels like to be floating towards death.

Dylan POV

When Fang called to tell me what his sister said about Max I immediately knew Jeb did this to her. I wanted him to meet me out front because he was the only one out of the two of us who had a driver's permit. I could already guess we would need a car.

I was riding my bike as fast as I could. I could practically hear a clock ticking in the back of my mind. It was a deadly reminder of what shape Max could be in when I got to her.

I was breathing heavily as I reached the familiar street. I could make out Fang's figure waiting for me on the sidewalk in front of Max's house.

I slammed on my bike brakes and dropped my bike on the grass.

"Follow me. Hurry" was all I told Fang.

I walked up to Max's front door. I put my ear against the door and listened for any movement. All I heard was the buzz of the T.V. I opened the door slowly. I could make out Jeb's sleeping figure on the couch.

I turned to Fang and put a finger to my lips to signal we needed to be extra quiet. Of course this was Fang he was silent on a regular basis so this shouldn't be hard for him. I walked slowly to the stairs with Fang right behind me. I crept up the stairs making sure that we wouldn't wake Jeb.

I had only been in Max's room once but I remembered which door it was. I opened her door. I saw Max lying on the floor. There was a large amount of blood on her arm and the left side of her shirt where her bleeding arm was. Horrible thoughts were racing through my mind as I raced to her side. I could hear Fang breathing deeply behind me. I put my hand to her neck to see if she had a pulse. I could feel one but it was barely there.

I tried to lift her up so I could carry her out of the house but I was shaking to much. I couldn't hold her steady. I saw Fang lift her up simply. As if the fact she was bleeding didn't bother him. We went as quietly as possible down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as we were Outside Fang ran to his car. He ran as if Max didn't weigh anything I got into the car and Fang set Max in my lap. I held her close to me to try and keep her warm. I put pressure on her bleeding arm too. Fang drove fast. Way over the speed limit. We were almost to the hospital when the worst possible thing happened. Cops pulled us over.

Fang POV

I pulled onto the side of the road. I knew Max's time was ticking away. I tapped my hand impatiently on the steering wheel. A male cop walked up to the side of my car.

He stuck his head down to my window "Sir do you know…."

But I cut him off. "Officer I know I was speeding but my friend is dying as we speak!" I pointed to Max. The policeman's eyes widened in shock.

He spoke to me quickly "Kid I'll give you an escort. Stay right behind me."

I nodded. The policeman got us to the hospital in half the time it would've taken us normally. As soon as we were there he parked his car beside ours in the front of the hospital and ran to Dylan's side to grab Max. He grabbed and ran inside. Dylan and I were right behind him. Within seconds doctors had a gurney and heart monitor. They were hooking the heart monitor up to her and situating her on the gurney. The heart monitor only beeped for a few seconds.

Before it flat lined…

_**Hehe I'm evil. Update if you want to see if Max lives or not! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OMG! I'm past a 100 reviews! I am so happy!**_

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

Fang POV

I stared at the hospital doors as they slammed shut.

"Max…" It came out as a barely audible whisper. She had to live. She had too.

This whole day had been confusing. How could her arm have gotten such a bad cut. I looked over at Dylan who was in deep discussion with the police officer. Dylan had a mixture of emotions passing over his face as I watched him. He had sadness, anger, and many others.

I sat down on one of those uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Max kept running through my head. I don't know what it is about her but she infatuates me. I am so confused as to why I'm so attracted to her.

I saw a nurse walking towards me.

"Hi are you a friend of Maximum Ride the girl who was just brought in?"

Her tone was sweet. "Yes I am."

"Ok can you and anybody else with you follow me to a personal waiting room?"

"Sure just give us a minute."

I caught Dylan's eye and nodded at the nurse. Dylan and I plus the police officer followed the nurse to a room near a recovery room.

All we could do was wait.

Max POV

Nothingness. That's all I saw. I couldn't hear anything either. Not even the sound of my heart.

I laid there in the black with images of my life playing through my head. The happy times before Jeb did those awful things to me. The images starting as soon as my earliest memory. Times like when I would go for ice cream with my mom and Jeb or when I learned to ride my bike. Then the bad memories came.

They started with the first time Jeb hit me. That led to the many beatings I had received as I grew up.

Then I felt an electrifying jolt. It passed through me like a wave. Then I felt another one. This jolt was stronger. Then I felt a third jolt. When this jolt came it snapped me out of the darkness and nothingness. I sucked in a breath. It hurt badly. I started breathing normally. The pain slowly fading away. I still couldn't hear much or see much. I could hear a faint beeping and what sounded like things moving around me. The only thing I could really feel was the pain in my arm. Then sleep overcame me and everything faded to a peaceful sense.

Except this time I could hear the thumping of my heart as I usually do.

Fang POV

I knew a lot of time had passed since Max went into surgery. All we knew was that she was in a steady condition but that her arm was still badly hurt. All I could think about was Max.

She was so confusing. She would be fine around me but as soon as I asked her anything personal she shut down and would usually physically hurt me. She intoxicated me though. I would tell myself not to feel anything for her…but she always came back into my mind. I couldn't help but like her.

It was odd though. It didn't feel like a crush that I've had on dozens of girls it felt different and stronger somehow.

I let the curiosity of this feeling fill my dreams as I fell asleep in the hospital chair.

Dylan POV

I looked over at Fang who was asleep in the chair. He had been asleep for almost an hour now and a doctor had come to talk to me.

When they had done the operation to stitch up Max's arm they had noticed bruising all up her arm. With more investigation while she was asleep they discovered bruises all over her body. A nurse was asking me if I knew anything about how she could've gotten so bruised.

"Um…well…Max's father is…um abusive. She didn't want to tell anyone because she thought she could handle it herself. She will be really mad if she knew I told you. I am also the only one who knows." This all came out in a jumble of words.

The doctor stood in front of me nodding as she took all this in.

"Well does Max have any other family she could go to?" The doctor asked.

I shook my head. "Her grandparents are all dead and her mom and dad don't have any siblings."

The doctor nodded once again. "Well we will have to call social service agent they will find a place for Max to stay since she has no close relatives or friends she can stay with."

"She can stay with me." It was Fang who spoke up.

The doctor looked Fang over.

Fang continued "My mom is a foster parent we have room for one more in our house. We live close to Max so she won't have much of a move to make."

The doctor nodded again. His nodding was really annoying me.

"Well when the person from social services comes you can tell her all of this. She will decide if Max can stay with you or not."

A nurse came up to us from behind the doctor. "Max is awake and she's asking for Dylan."

I stepped forward to follow the nurse. She led me past many rooms then opened one of the doors. Inside was Max.

She looked horrible. She was horribly pale. I couldn't even recognize her.

" Hey Max. How you feeling?"

"Horrible" her voice cracked.

I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Max I'm sorry but I had to tell them about Jeb. They found the bruising on your body when you were in surgery. I couldn't lie knowing how badly he hurt you."

"It's fine Dylan maybe everything will be better now…"

_**Kinda short and not my best I'm sorry but at least shes alive so you can all stop hunting for me!**_

_**Next chapter will be better!**_

_**Review!**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**I'm am thinking of a new story based off of Maximum Ride If I do write it it will be up soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey sorry its been awhile. **_

_**I love your reviews!**_

Max POV

I lay in my hospital bed. Dylan had just left my room. I was too tired to worry about how he told the police about me being abused.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. If you've ever had a surgery you would get how I feel. I feel numb and I have a slight pain in my arm. I was tired but I didn't want to fall asleep.

I heard my door open. The curtain was drawn so whoever had just come in couldn't see if I was awake. I made a quick decision to fake being asleep.

I closed my eyes and made my body limp. I forced my breathing to slow. If you asked me I would im a pretty damn good fake sleeper.

I heard footsteps make their way into my room.

"Max" I recognized Fang's voice.

I stayed in the position I was in. I wanted to hear what he was going to say….And I didn't want to talk.

"Thank God your alive Max.'' Fangs voice was just louder than a whisper.

"I couldn't live knowing that you had died getting hurt by your father. You are way too important to me Max."

Okay so he cares about me….I like that he cares bout me. I know I haven't told him anything about me. Its just cuz normally guys just hit on me and leave if they don't get what they want. I hadn't trusted Fang at first, but I'm starting to now.

"Max…I think I love you. Your so intoxicating I think about you all the time. You fill my dreams too. Thank God your alive."

Unfortunately I didn't hear that part because I was asleep by then.

Fang POV

I sat besides Max's bed. I was waiting till she woke up again to tell her she would be living with me and my family.

I had confessed my love to her but she had been asleep so luckily she didn't hear it. I don't know how I fell in love with her. I just like how she is. How tough she is. How beautiful she is at the same time. I love all of her.

Knowing what her dad did to her pissed me off. How could her dad do such a thing to his own daughter. I wish I had known before she ended up in the hospital. When Angel told me how Max looked it scared me to death.

Dylan was going to stay for a few extra days instead of moving to wherever it is he's moving to. He's going to stay with Max at my house for a few days.

After a few minutes of quietly thinking to myself Dylan came in. He looked really worried.

"Um, Fang when the police went to Max's house to arrest her dad he was gone but he left a note promising he would get Max back and that when he does it won't have a happy ending."

_**Super sorry its been so long I was traveling again and I had my birthday and school is starting and I went to a Selena Gomez concert and I have a Britney Spears concert to go to Soooo I've been really busy**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey hey heyyyyyyyy I love all of you my wonderful readers and my reviewers you all make me sooooo happy when I read your reviews I decided I would update sooner since I had free time!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Max POV

It had been a week and I was still confined in this stupid hospital bed! I wanted out soooo badly. In the past week a lot had happened. I learned I would be staying at Fang's house for one. I wasn't fond of the idea but if it meant having a nice place to stay without anyone hurting me I was all for it. Also involving Fang's house, they bought a new one. Same state not far from their old one, but way bigger apparently. I was given the details. The house was in the middle of some wooded areas, really pretty according to Nudge, and had 3 floors.

Everyone had gotten to pick their rooms out by going there except me. I got to look at a piece of paper and choose. I chose the bigger of the third floor bedrooms. Supposedly Fang had the second bedroom on that floor. When they told me I would have to share a bathroom with Fang my heart gave a little flutter of the thought of seeing Fang…in just a towel…*sigh*…No Bad Max! I shouldn't think about Fang that way.

Also Dylan is leaving in three days he can't stay any longer, but he said he would write me and visit on Christmas.

As I was thinking of my new life to come my doctor walked in.

"Max I have some great news! You finally get to go home!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" I was so happy I got to get out of this place with these annoying, too happy nurses.

"As long as your arm is healing fine and your health is good tomorrow you will be going home with Dr. M tomorrow."

"OK thanks doc." I was nervous about living with the Martinez family. I'll admit it. I already know it will be weird cuz I'm starting to like Fang, but it will be a whole new experience for me. I would be part of a real family. I haven't had that since my mom died.

Nudge walked into my room a few moments later while I was just sitting quietly on my hospital bed.

"ZOMG Max as soon as you get out of this hospital tomorrow we all get to go to the mall! We all have to get new paints for our room and you need to get furniture and of course we will have to get you a new wardrobe and I bet Dr. M will even let you get a new cell phone! Your old one is nice and all but its soooo outdated. And-njdilfewmif" I had slapped my hand over her mouth.

"I get it Nudge, but you are not picking out my clothes you can find some more stylish type of clothes if you want as long as they match my style!"

Nudge pouted but nodded anyways.

"Night Nudge I'm tired see you tomorrow"

"Night Max!"

That's the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say. I don't think I'll ever get used to her ramblings.

I had to stay awake for a little while though. Why? Cuz I was waiting for Fang. He stayed the night with me in my hospital room every night. He slept on the couch by my bed. We have gotten a little closer over the week. He had woke me up practically every night cuz I had nightmares. He didn't ask what they were about but he would lay beside me till I stopped shaking and went back to sleep so normally he always ended up in my bed by morning. And anyone who thinks that what I just said sounds wrong needs to get their head out of the gutter.

Fang came into my room with a pillow.

"Finally you came." I told him as he sat next to me on my bed.

I wanted the pillow he was carrying. It looked way softer than mine.

" Is the pillow for me?" I asked hopefully.

He just shook his head. and threw it onto his couch. He looked deep in thought.

"Fine then Night Fang." He just grunted. Weird

Along with us getting closer normally he at least said good night or at least talked to me.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt.

Fang POV

I saw Max's face fall as I didn't return her goodnight. I was too deep in thought. Today at school Lissa had kissed me…and I had kissed back imagining it was Max. Once I realized it wasn't I pushed her off. Lissa asked if she could see me tonight but I told her I wasn't interested but I was staying with Max at the hospital.

She didn't get this though. Just a few minutes ago she text me saying she wanted to see me. Unfortunately her dad was a doctor at this hospital so she could easily get in after visiting hours.

I was freaking out on the inside. Max would flip.

Just then Max's door opened.

Max POV

I was laying on my bed facing my door when suddenly my door opened.

I looked at the person who was walking into my room. WTF it was Lissa. Why in Gods' name is she here. Me being me I decided to pretend to be asleep I rolled over as if I was asleep so I was facing Fang. with my eyes closed of course. I heard Lissa's stripper heels clacking on the floor very noisily and heard Fang let out a deep breath.

"Hey Fang" Lissa said…but it was more like a high pitched screechy sound.

"Hi Lissa" Fang sounded annoyed.

Then I heard Lissa walk closer to the couch.

Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a kiss.

My eyes shot open. There were Fang and Lissa making out on the couch in MY hospital room. I felt like a thorn had just pierced my heart.

"On the count of three you better be out of my damn hospital room Lissa." My voice sounded murderous even to me. She looked up at me and glared at me.

"One" I glared right back at her seeing he flinch.

"Two" I started to get off my bed.

"Three" I walked towards the couch.

Lissa seemed to get the point and quickly got up almost tripping cuz of her heels and ran out of the room.

"I think it would be better if you left to Fang." My heart was pierced again as I said this.

"But, Max it wasn't…"

"Just go Fang. I'll be fine just send Ella in here or Dylan."

"But-" Fang started I looked him in the eye "Go Fang."

He nodded and left taking my heart with him.

_**Don't Hate all will end well….Hopefully **_

_**REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE FASTER!**_

_**QUIZ: If you get this right you will get to help create a new character.**_

_**Question- How old am I?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I LOVE you all soooooooo much I just realized how many reviews I have and that I haven't updated in forever!**_

_**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY**_

Max POV

Dylan was helping me to his car. I was FINALLY leaving the hospital. There are no words for how happy I was. Dylan had stayed with me in the hospital the night before….Since the whole Fang and Lissa thing happened. I still haven't spoken to Fang.

Unfortunately I can't keep ignoring him since we will be living in the same house…and sharing a bathroom. I was told by Nudge who visited me this morning that we are going shopping so I can get my new room set up. Apparently Dr. Martinez is way richer then I thought. I wasn't looking forward to shopping. At all.

I had to get a completely new room. I was kind of excited about it but at the same time I was dreading it. I just hoped that Dr. M would let me pick my own stuff. Dr. M had gone to my old house with some police officers to get my old stuff. I told her to grab a box on the top shelf of my closet. The box had jewelry and pictures of my mom that Jeb had tried to throw away.

Dylan was staring at me while we were in the car it was kinda weird. So eventually I had to ask him what he was staring at.

"Nothing it's just that you look different …Not in a physical way but your eyes seem more clouded. It's like you lost all the childish innocence you had left in you."

"I did Dylan. I lost it when my father left me to die after hurting me." I looked him straight in the eye until he looked away.

I was trying t forget that Dylan was leaving tomorrow night. I wouldn't have my best friend after that. I'd be alone to fight my own battles. At least I might be able to beat Lissa up for once.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Dylan must have seen it because he scooted closer to me in the backseat and held my hand while I put my head under his chin and let the rest of the tears slide down my cheeks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time we got to the mall to meet Dr. M I had stopped crying and cleaned myself up a bit. We were meeting Dr. M at a furniture store. I saw Nudge first when we got out of the car. It was hard not to see her with all the pink she was wearing. She was bouncing up and down impatiently….I'm scared of going shopping with Nudge now. Iggy and Ella were talking with Angel and Gazzy. I didn't see Fang. He was supposed to be here.

Angel was the first to see me walking towards them with Dylan. She practically tackled me when she came to give me hugs and kisses.

"I'm sooooo happy you're going to be living with us Max!"

"I am too Ang" she smiled as I said this.

I had to admit I was happy to live with Dr. M. I might actually get to act like a real child!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shopping was okay so far. It was a constant battle between me and Nudge though.

Basically it went like this.

"Dr. M I'm going to get purple, black, and dark blue paint for my walls. Is that ok?"

"It's fine Max"

Nudge has to butt in "Max why don't' you get pink paint? Everyone loooves pink! I'm painting my new walls hot pink! ZOMG it would be so cool if we could have the same color walls! And njduifsd-"

And Iggy slaps his hand over her mouth. It was like this in every store we went to.

Overall I got purple stuff in my room. I couldn't wait to set up my room.

We were currently walking through the mall going to get clothes for me. UGHHHHHHHHH.

All I needed for clothes were my ripped up jeans and hoodies, but noooooo Nudge insisted I get actual t-shirts.

All was torture as she dragged me from store to store getting name brand crap.

Then I found a magical store. It was a wonderful store because it had awesome shirts with smart ass sayings on them. Nudge approved of them as long as I got the ones that were the appropriate size.

Dr. M had given us each about 100 bucks to spend on whatever we wanted. Since she had paid for everything for me (clothes and stuff) I wanted to get stuff for my new…..family.

I got Angel an angel bear. Ella and Nudge some make-up kit. Iggy and Gazzy a book on the history of bombs. Then I got Fang a black shirt that said bite me on it. I wasn't sure why I wanted to buy them these things. Maybe it was because I was excited to see what it would be like to be in a real family.

Then in the middle of the mall I pulled out my notebook (which I never leave at home or with anyone) and wrote two poems of family

**Family**

Family is supposed to have your back,  
>Family is supposed to know you,<br>There are supposed to be no secrets with family,  
>There are supposed to be no lies with family,<br>Family is supposed to love each other unconditionally,  
>Family is supposed to be there for you,<br>There is supposed to be understanding in a family,  
>There is supposed to be trust in a family,<br>Family is supposed to be there for you,  
>Family is supposed to understand<p>Family

Family is,  
>heaven sent from our father above,<br>bonded by the power of love.  
>No matter what family has each others back,<br>when push comes to shove.

Family is,  
>understanding, never demanding,<br>all for one and one for all,  
>I will never leave you alone standing.<p>

Family is,  
>one in itself, my love is your love,<br>your pain is my pain, my wealth is your wealth,  
>I promise to never leave you by yourself.<p>

Family is,  
>the strongest team, the strongest unit;<br>if love could be visualized,  
>family would be the blue print.<p>

Family is,  
>forgiveness and patience,<br>it's sweeter than the sweetest fragrance,  
>the power of family is a reflection of Gods compassion and magnificence.<p>

Family is,  
>never turning our back, and never shames,<br>lend my helping hand and not a finger pointing the blame.

No matter what a family bond can never be broken,  
>even through a nuclear explosion,<br>if one of us lives we all live.  
>Forever to eternity, we are family,<br>my father, my mother, my sisters and brothers

_**KK sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been super busy PLEASE forgive me**_

_**Ive had Science fair, History project, and testing non stop SOOOO SORRY**_

_**Those of you who I promised characters they will be in the story soon.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey its me!**_

_**I know I have not updated in FOREVER and I am so so so so so sorry I haven't and I have reasons for not updating!**_

_**one- School I really needed to get my grades up so I had to focus really hard on studying**_

_**two- Exams I have had exams recently and I have a final one tomorrow and im really nervous and need to do really good on them**_

_**three- school projects we have had a lot of them to finish lately**_

_**four- Ive had writers block**_

_**five-ive been involved in drama school and personal and its being stressful and hard on me**_

_**Im sorry for not updating sooner I have started the next chap it will be up soon**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey sooooo its me….long time no see guys**_

_**IM SUPER SORRY I haven't been updating…there's just a lot going on…but I will NOT abandon this story so here is a long awaited update**_

Anonymous POV

I was in a tree watching Max through binoculars. The boss wanted me to keep a close eye on her. The little bitch thought she could just get away after ratting Jeb out. It wasn't going to work that way…you see me and Jeb have a plan. As soon as she is alone and away from this family we are going to strike. By the time anyone realizes shes gone…she will be dead.

Max POV

I was upstairs on the third floor in my new bedroom. I loved this room to death it was everything I wanted it to be. The only thing I didn't like was that Fang was across the hall from me. Him and I haven't spoken recently. Sounds weird since we live in the same house right? Whenever we are around each other the only words exchanged are "Can you pass the…" or "thanks".

I miss having Fang by my side. Dylan was officially gone so I had no one at all. I hadn't even heard from Dylan since he left.

_*Flashback to when Dylan left yesterday morning"_

_I stood there with tears sliding down my fac. I knew Dylan had to leave and I felt selfish wanting him to stay. Dylan saw my tears even though I tried to hide them. He pulled me in for a big hug. I sobbed into his shoulder. _

_" Dylan we need to go" sometimes I hated his mom._

_I felt a strong hand on my back as I was pulled off of Dylan. I looked up into Fang's obsidian eyes. My sad teary eyes instantly changed to a hard glare. I pushed his hand off my back and ran into moms..or Dr. M's open arms. _

_I thought I saw hurt in Fang's eyes at that moment when I pushed his hand off._

_*End of le flashback*_

So no word from Dylan. He could've gotten in a car crash when he left but I wouldn't know.

I heard Mom (I immediately started calling her that…it was nice to say) call my name. So I went downstairs.

"You have a letter Max and can u give this to Fang when u go by his room?"

I reluctantly agreed to take Fang his letter.

Grumbling as I went up the stairs I stopped at Fang's door and knocked.

"Come in" so I opened the door.

" Dr. M said this was for you." I walked towards him and handed it to him. He took the letter and when I turned to leave he grabbed my hand.

He stood up and pulled me towards him til we were practically face to face. He leaned closer and closer to my face and…

we didn't kiss if that's what you were thinking.

Instead he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry Max…I really am" I looked into his eyes and he was practically pleading with me.

I forced my self to glare at him and jerked my hand out of his grasp "Whatever Fang"

With that I left his room and decided it was early enough to go to bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Fang POV

I tried to apologize…I really missed Max as my friend. I wanted her back. I ran my hands through my hair when suddenly my phone started vibrating .

I picked it up without looking at the caller ID and said "Hello."

"Hi Fangyy" ugh it was Lissa

"Hi Lissa"

"So Fang do you wanna hang out?"

"Not tonight Lissa I'm busy."

"To busy for me."

"Yes Lissa I am to busy for you" with that I hung up.

Then I heard screaming.

_**Aren't I evil stopping here review guys ill update this weekend I promise!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey sorry there has been A LOT going on! I'm having to keep up with grades since im starting high school next year and I'm moving 2! There's nothing like not knowing anyone when you go to high school!**_

Fang POV

I ran to Max's room where the screaming was coming from. I reached to open her door but it was locked. I grab the doorknob and pulled on it and wiggled it but it wouldn't budge. So I did the only thing I could do. I kicked the door in. Once the door was…opened, I saw Max screaming on her bed. It looked like she was having one of her nightmares. I let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't in any real trouble. I walked to bed side and held her close to me.

"Shhh Max it's just a dream. C'mon Max wake up everything is okay."

Her eyes slowly flickered open and she immediately grabbed onto me shaking. I held her tight. I felt some wet spots on my shoulder and realized she was crying.

I stroked her hair while whispering in her ear "Everything is gonna be okay Max. Your fine. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around."

She calmed down after a few minutes. She let go of me and I released my hold on her.

"Thanks Fang" she said but it came out as barely a whisper. She looked down at her bed sheets which were everywhere.

I got up silently and went to leave. I was at the door when I heard Max call to me.

"Wait Fang…could you..um stay with me. I know I've been a…witch to you and I'm sorry."

I looked at her for a minute before walking silently back to her bed.

I sat down on her bed leaning back against the headboard. She laid down beside me and snuggled against my side. I heard her let out a sigh before her breathing slowed.

I sat there watching her sleep for a few minutes. I couldn't believe how strongly I felt for her. I'm known as an emotionless rock and now I'm falling head over heels for Max. I couldn't help it but I was in love with Maximum Ride.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Max POV

I sighed in my sleep and stretched. When I finally started to come to my senses I realized that whatever my head was resting on was WAY to hard to be a pillow. I slowly lifted my head and looked down. My pillow turned out to be some tanned abs. These were some pretty good looking abs. As I continued to look up I found out that these delicious abs belonged to none other than Fang. Then everything that had happened last night came rushing into my thought. It explained why Fang was in my bed asleep. He was passed out and he looked cute. He had his hair flopped over his eyes and he looked peaceful for once.

I slowly sat up. As soon as I moved my arm from where it had been resting on Fang's side his eyes shot open. He looked around startled before relaxing.

"Go back to sleep Max." Fang said this while closing his eyes again. I sighed and laid back down resting my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me holding me close. {A/N awwwww}

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The second time I woke up I was still cuddled against Fang. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me…or his version of a smile which is more like a half smile.

"Morning sleepyhead" Fang said.

"Mornin" I was still half asleep. I scooted up on my bed till I was leaning against my headboard next to Fang. He was staring at me and I was staring back. Slowly we leaned towards each other. All my thoughts of ever being mad at Fang were gone. Finally our lips connected. When we kissed it was amazing. There was a sweetness to the kiss. I couldn't believe I was finally kissing Fang.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Fang POV

I loved this feeling of kissing Max. It was the best feeling ever. A thought rang through my head as I kissed Max. _Lissa._ I immediately pulled back from the kiss as she came to my mind. I saw hurt and rejection flash in Max's eyes as she scooted away from me on the bed. I reached over and puled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry Max I just… I hate Lissa but I can't cheat on her. I need to break up with her first. It's you I want to be with."

_**TADA FAX! **_

_**Soooo heres the deal if we can reach 300 reviews or close to 300 you guys get a 5000 word chapter so lets get reviewin! You know u wanna click the review button ;) **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**KK so heres the deal I am going to write a chapter tomorrow and post it memorial day. It will be around 3000 words since we were sooooo close to 300 reviews. So I bet you guys are all like why haven't you updated sooner and all that so here are my excuses**_

_**I just finished finals (WHOOOO HOOOO!) with mostly As except for math but still finals are killer**_

_**Im going to be moving in a week (exactly 7 days) to a different state!**_

_**Starting a high school class thingy June 5th so I had to get ready for that(If anyone else is gonna be a newbie in high school give me some advice I aint gonna know ANYBODY! imma be a loner )**_

_**Had a band concert**_

_**just been busy cuz I have a thingy called a life**_

_**Had a dance last night to go to**_

_**Been having family stuff to deal with**_

_**Constantly had to be out of the house for showings (cuz we r selling our house) **_

_**getting ready for my final field trip**_

_**I've also been lazy**_

_**So there are 10 reasons why I have not updated but I will hopefully have my next chapter up by Monday!**_

_**Peace!**_

_**Mack**_


	19. AN

_**Hey ya'll new chapter is being typed right now don't hate me please! Ill explain why I was gone when the chapter is done which will be late tonight!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey,,,,so long time no new updates huh? Im really sorry guys ive been SO busy with scholl and moving and family drama and my personal life….hopefully this will make it up to you **_

Max POV

I watched from across the school parking lot. Fang and Lissa were talking. He was breaking up with her…for me . It was a strange thought in my mind. No one had ever really showed me affection besides my mom. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Lissa's eyes fill with tears. I know its mean but cmon wouldn't you laugh if your enemy was crying? Yea I think you would.

All of the sudden Lissa smacked Fang across the face before she stormed off in her ridiculously high heels. I jogged over to Fang and he had his hand on his cheek.

He looked at me in disbelief and said "Damn that bitch can slap!" I burst out laughing at that comment.

He had a pout on his face while he rubbed his cheek.

"Aw does Fangy need Max to kiss his boo boo better?" He gave me a soft glare when I called him Fangy but played along and stuck his bottom lip out even more and nodded his head sadly. I stood on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek and slowly moved across his cheek til I was right next to the corner of his lips…Fang was expecting me to kiss him on the lips but instead I jumped back smiled and said "Bye!" and ran into the school. I thought I heard Fang growl when I first pulled away from him. I stopped running once I reached my locker.

I opened my locker and grabbed the books I was going to need. I closed my locker door and turned around and met a Fang face to face. He leaned forward and whispered "I'm going to get that kiss Maxie"

Then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips just a quick peck.

Then we held hands as we walked to class.

_**(( so cliché I know…but if you know me…you should enjoy the faxness while it lasts…muahaha))**_

People were staring at us the whole way down the hallway. I could see them whispering and just imagine the rumors. I kept my head held high until we reached homeroom.

After homeroom I was practically tackled by a Nudge.

"ZOMG why didn't you tell me you and Fang were dating? I thought we were BFFFFLFFFGSAL's!"

I sighed "Nudge it just became official this morning!"

Nudge paused for a moment "Well…then your forgiven! Are you guys gonna go on a first date? OMG I am totally giving you a makeover before you go out! Also anmkig-"

Fang's hand was slapped over Nudge's mouth.

"Actually Nudge I'm taking Max on our first date Friday night"

Nudge grinned from ear to ear. "Yay I HAVE to go find Ella!"

"So Fang where is this first date gonna be at?"

Fang glanced down at me while we were walking "It's a surprise"

"Ugh tell meeeeee"

"Nope"

"If you don't tell me then I wont kiss you until this Friday and keep in mind this is only Monday"

Fang scoffed at this threat but wouldn't tell me…whatever no kissy kissy for him.

XOXOXOXO

At the end of the day Fang was very disgruntled but still wouldn't tell me anything about the first date.

I ran upstairs when we got home to drop my bag in my room when I saw a piece of paper taped to my window.

I slowly walked over to it and opened my window. I leaned out of my window and reached up and grabbed the note.

I slowly unfolded it

"_Max-_

_We're watching you_

_Love_

_Daddy"_

I couldn't believe what I read. Jeb was in jail. He shouldn't know where I live.

I ran down the stairs where everyone in the family was lounging around.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice cracked as I said this.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"Why didn't you tell me Jeb broke out of jail?"

With this I slammed the note down on the coffee table and ran to my room and locked my door wondering why my new family would keep a secret from me and wondering when Jeb was going to strike.

Anonymous POV

Max's time with that "family" was coming to an end I knew when I could catch her and my plan was perfection. No one could stop me.

_**Alright I suck I know but hey at least im updating now! and ill try to be more regular about it I promise.**_

_**So reasons I didn't update**_

_**I moved**_

_**I had summer school**_

_**I traveled for 3 weeks and I still have summer work**_

_**so yea Ive been busy**_

_**sorry**_

_**IM BACK NOW THOUGH!**_

_**REVIEW so I know you still love me**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Heyyy guys so big news!**_

_**I got a laptop !(not permanently mine my dads 2 but I keep it in my room most of the time) **_

_**This means I can UPDATE MORE OFTEN**_

_**Ill post something this weekend guys **_

_**Love ya all!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys**_

_**Long time no talk…most of you probably aren't even active on here anymore but I thought I shouldn't leave without giving you an explanation to where I went**_

_**Ive moved around a lot but I just just did my biggest move before high school about 2 years ago which is when I kinda abandoned writing **_

_**I went through a dark period **_

_**No friends**_

_**Felt alone **_

_**Started cutting again**_

_**But things are looking up now no worries**_

_**Ive met some awesome people the type of people youll stay in contact with through college and all that since theyre like family **_

_**I met a boy too it seems love actually exists after all **_

_**I changed a lot of things about my life and writing just hasn't been on the top of my list **_

_**Ive been taking time to pursure what I want to do in the future.**_

_**Fixing grades**_

_**Im currently involved in a group which has a film entered in an international film fest**_

_**I honestly don't know what im writing to tell you guys **_

_**I want to get back into this **_

_**So what do you guys want? **_

_**I can try to continue on with this story**_

_**I can write something new **_

_**Let me know guys **_

_**I promise I'll stick around this time **_

_**Love you guys **_

_**Hear from you soon!**_

_**And if any of you guys need anything or wanna talk just privately message me!**_


End file.
